Hold my Hand
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: Chi-Chi can't understand why Vegeta won't hold her hand. A trip down memory lane may help her understand. A/N: Story better than it sounds. Oneshot/AU


**Some sweetness. My first oneshot.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it Bulma," Chi-Chi said as she flopped down on her friend's bed, "Vegeta just won't hold my hand."<p>

"You'll get used to it," Bulma replied as she took a dress from her closet and pressed it against her body, trying to imaging what it would look like on her. Unsatisfied, she flew it to the side where it landed on the floor.

"Get use to it? How do you expect me to get use to something I've never experienced?"

"Don't be so dramatic Chi, think back to all your ex's. I'm sure you held hands with at least one of them."

Chi-Chi sometimes wondered if Bulma knew her at all. "Other boyfriends? What other boyfriends? I've been engaged to Vegeta since I was 5. I went from single to fiancé in one shot, no stops on the way there either."

"What about…" When she couldn't think of a name she just let the sentence fade and went back to looking at her appearance in the mirror. "Well, that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" Chi-Chi asked. She was hopeful that her friend had finally found the perfect outfit for tonight.

"You've never been with anyone else, right?"

"That's right."

"So that means Vegeta was your first everything," she made a face that told Chi-Chi how cute she thought the whole situation was, "He's your first kiss, your first fiancé, and so on."

Chi-Chi sat up and thought about that for a moment. She began revisiting childhood memories that she had put to the back of her mind. She smiled as she looked back at her first kiss. She was 12, and Vegeta had just turned 13 no more than a month before. They were out in the fields behind her castle where Vegeta would train. That day was no different. Their fathers had insisted they spend more time together and try to find some common ground amongst them, since it had become apparent that they shared no common interest, not even in each other. They agreed, trying to please their fathers more than anything, and get them off their backs.

Vegeta stood out in the open field training and Chi-Chi could be seen not too far away under a tree reading a book. It was a particularly hot day, with no wind. Exhausted from the heat, Vegeta stopped training an hour earlier than usual and made his way over to the shaded area of the tree, where he decided to join Chi-Chi. She had just finished reading the last page in her book and placed the book at her side when he sat down.

"Tired?" she asked, trying to start conversation.

"No," he answered defensively.

There was silence as the minutes rolled by awkwardly.

"Are you done with your book?" It was Vegeta who decided to start the conversation this time.

Chi-Chi nodded and smiled at herself. She had really enjoyed the story the book told, and was quite sad she had finished it already.

"What was it about?"

She smiled towards him, happy that she could tell someone of the story. "Oh, it was just wonderful. It was about a prince who finds this girl and has this connection to her, but he doesn't know why. All he knows is that he wants to be with her. So he goes out of his way and does everything, and I mean everything, from crossing countries, meeting strange people and such, to be with her. In the end, he gets her, and it turns out she's a princess. They share a passionate kiss, and they live happily ever after."

She leaned against the tree and stared up at the sky dreaming of a love like that story.

"That sounds like us," he said, cutting her out of her daydream. She laughed a little at the idea.

"In what way does that sound like us?" she was amused to hear what he could possibly come up with for an answer.

"I did not cross countries, but my father and I crossed planets to get to this place, and I have met a lot of strange people since being here." Chi-Chi was sure he was talking about her friends, which he still was not to fond of at the time.

She thought about what he said and realized he was right. Yet, the story seemed so much more romantic than theirs did, but she guessed it had to do with the fact that the prince in her story was not forced to marry the princess, he wanted too. She tried to think of a way to tell Vegeta that they were not like the story.

"Well, in the story they share a connection."

"As do we," he told her, "You are my mate. There is no stronger connection than the bond we shall share when we are officially mates."

She blushed as his words reminded her of what he father had told her about sayains, and how once they find their mate, they are mated forever.

"The character's in my book share a romantic kiss. That is something I know we have never done." With that said, she was sure she had proved him wrong.

He looked at her confused. "What is a kiss?" He asked.

A deeper blush crept across her face, and she felt her cheeks burn. She was sure she was not supposed to be the one having this talk with him. She opened her mouth to explain, but closed it quickly feeling the embarrassment silence her voice. She swallowed hard, determined to explain it to him and not let something so trivial get to her.

"A kiss is when two people put their lips together, as a way of showing affection." She sighed heavily; glad to know that was over.

Vegeta stared at her intently, then moved closer until he was mere inches from her face. Chi-Chi's face grew bright red, and she squirmed a little under his gaze. Her heart raced as she wondered what had gotten into him.

"What are you doing?"She asked nervously.

He answered her with kiss. She was reluctant at first, but soon found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. As their lips met they both felt something unexplainable stir within them. Chi-Chi found herself lost in her own bliss. When he finally broke away from her, she found herself longing for more.

"Like that." He searched her face for an answer.

She nodded, her face flushed with a look of disbelief as to what had just taken place. "Yes, just like that."

Chi-Chi came back to reality, pushing the memory back to the back of her mind. During the few minutes in which she had been visiting memory lane Bulma had found the perfect outfit.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's kind of sad."

Bulma turned to look at her friend wondering what she was going on about.

"What's sad?" She questioned her.

"I'll never be with anyone else. Never get to know what else is out there," Chi-Chi answered.

"Well, if you're going to think of it that way, then think about Vegeta. He'll never get to be with anyone else either."

That thought had never once in her 17 years of life occurred to her. 'How does Vegeta feel about all this,' she wondered. She had been so self-absorbed with her own life and own feelings that she had neglected to think of his. Chi-Chi felt so shallow, and it made her feel dirty.

"Your right Bulma," she told her friend.

"As I always am, now remind me why I am right again?"

"That I shouldn't be complaining; Vegeta probably has it worse off than I do. I'm pretty sure if he had the choice he would never get married. He is far from the romantic type, or the "I love you" type. Yet, he's stuck with me for life." She explained to her.

"Come on now Chi, you're not that bad." Bulma tried to reassure her friend.

"Bulma, I was complaining about holding hands. I'm complicated! Vegeta shouldn't have to deal with that. If he doesn't want to hold my hand, I'm fine with that."

A smile crept over Bulma's face. "The things you do for love," Bulma said as she smiled at her friend. She had expected Chi-Chi to deny being in love, and was surprised when she didn't.

"Get dressed already, or we're going to be late to meet the guys for the festival," she insisted to Bulma.

"Fine, go put on your red kimono and by the time you come out of the bathroom I will be ready."

Chi-Chi did as was told and left Bulma's room for the bathroom, her red kimono draped over her arm.

* * *

><p>Bulma spotted the boys in the middle of the festivities and dragged Chi-Chi towards them. She raced into Yancha's awaiting arms and greeted him with a passionate kiss. Chi-Chi just walked up beside Vegeta and smiled at him. He looked her over, but said nothing. They stood and waited awkwardly until Bulma and Yancha was finished with their embrace.<p>

"Come on guys, let's go! Their about to start the fireworks, and everyone else is waiting for us," Bulma said after her lips had parted from Yancha's.

"We were waiting for you two bird brains," Vegeta said annoyed by her nonchalant attitude.

Bulma ignored him, and took hold of Yancha's hand before leading the way. Vegeta and Chi-Ch followed close behind them. Chi-Chi could feel that there was something different about tonight, and she didn't know whether it had to do with the night air, the moon shining so brightly above them, or revisiting memory lane, but as they met up with the rest of their friends, and stood staring at the sky as the fireworks danced and dazzled the spectators, she felt that same stir she had gotten when Vegeta had kissed her for the first time.

She turned a little to the left to stare at him properly, and she knew instantly what she was feeling. While everyone was fascinated by the fireworks, Chi-Chi found herself transfixed on Vegeta, her only fascination.

He felt her staring at him, and he turned to look at her. She had a doe expression on her face, which quickly turned to a smile. Vegeta would never admit it, but he loved her smile.

"Vegeta," she began, and took a step closer to him so he could hear her better, "I wanted to let you know that if there was anything that bothered you about me, anything at all, please tell me so I can fix it."

He looked at her curiously. "Why all of a sudden," he questioned.

"Because I want you to know that we are in this together, and mainly because…," she blushed at the thought of what she was about to confess, "…and because I love you Vegeta, and that's what people do when they love someone, they compromise."

Her cheeks were burning as she waited patiently for his response. He smiled a genuine smile that Chi-Chi swore she had never seen before, and took her left hand in his, intertwining their fingers and holding on tightly to her hand.

Shocked at his actions, she began to speak, "But I thought you didn't like holding hands."

"It's what you do when you love someone," his smile deepened, and he squeezed her hand a little tighter, "you compromise."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did! Thank you for taking the time to read it. Reviews are loved!<strong>


End file.
